


The Dovetown Patrol

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Arthur wants to meet his brother.-Prompt:233. "Why are you doing this to me?”





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Dovetown Patrol  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Braden Anduston, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Merrilea Britton, Paxson Britton  
**Summary:** Arthur wants to meet his brother.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 867  
**Prompt:** 233\. "Why are you doing this to me?”  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #24

**The Dovetown Patrol**

“How are the wedding preparations coming along?” Arthur asked as he and Gwen walked arm and arm in the garden Uther had planted for Arthur’s mother, Ygraine.

“Most of it is done. I just have a few things to do.” Gwen leaned against his shoulder. “Just imagine it. This time next month, we will be married.”

“I’m sorry that you had to wait so long to be queen, Guinevere. I would have married you ages ago if it weren’t for my father.” Arthur stopped and took her hands in his. “I’m just honored that you agreed to become my wife.”

“Was there any doubt?” Gwen laughed.

Someone behind them on the path cleared his throat.

Arthur sighed and looked to where the sound came from. “Braden, I thought you were on patrol with Sir Lancelot.”

Braden bowed. “I was, Sire, but we encountered someone that Sir Lancelot thought you would want to know about.”

“Who would that be?” Arthur was getting a little impatient with the knight in training.

“Merrilea and her son, Sire. We encountered them as we were riding through Dovetown. Sir Lancelot says that her son is the image of King Uther.” Braden cleared his throat again when he saw the glare Arthur was giving him. “They have taken up residence at the public house there while looking for more permanent housing.”

“How do you know that?” Gwen asked. “Did Lancelot speak to them?”

“No, My Lady. Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan went inside to speak with the innkeeper.” Braden shifted on his feet and glanced at Arthur. “And have a pint or two.”

“Go back to Lancelot and tell him to bring Merrilea and her son here to Camelot. Drag them here in chains, if you have to.” Arthur started to turn to Gwen but stopped. “Tell those rowdy knights that the king says to stay out of the pub whilst on duty.”

Braden nodded and bowed before heading off out of the garden.

“Arthur Pendragon, what are you going to do?” Gwen gave him a stern look.

“I am going to meet my brother and find out what his mother wants. Merlin is sure that she wants something and I’m not going to want to give it to her.” Arthur sighed. “Can we just get back to our walk? Let’s forget about all of that for now.”

“Forgotten until they arrive then we will speak of it again.” Gwen wrapped her arm around his and they continued on their stroll through the garden.  

Braden rode hard to meet back up with the patrol. He slowed to a stop and dismounted before he made his report to Sir Lancelot.

Lancelot looked up from where he was sitting and waited for Braden to speak. “Well? What does the King say?”

“He says to bring them to Camelot. In chains if need be.” Braden looked over at Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan. “He also said to tell the knights to stay out of the pub when they were on patrol.”

Gwaine laughed. “Let me guess the soon to be queen was there when he said that.”

“Yes, Sir Gwaine, she was.” Braden shifted on his feet. “I probably shouldn’t have said anything about you and Sir Elyan having a pint or two.”

“Don’t worry over it.” Elyan shook his head. “If she only knew how many pubs Arthur used to go in when he was doing patrols she would be shocked. I’m surprised that Merlin hasn’t tattled on him.”

“Merlin would have to be put in the stocks and Arthur would have to deal with the George fellow.” Gwaine laughed. “Arthur doesn’t like him.”  

“Gwaine, you and Elyan are with me. Braden, ready our horses.” Lancelot stood up and grabbed his sword from the rock where he was sitting. “We have to go get Merrilea and Paxon and bring them before the king.”

Gwaine stood up and stretched. “Just when I thought I was going to get a little shut eye.”

Elyan punched Gwaine in the arm and followed Lancelot to the pub at the end of the road.

Merrilea and Paxson weren’t hard to find they had just sat down to order dinner when the three knights walked over to their table. 

“Stand up. You both are coming with us by order of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.” Lancelot helped Merrilea to stand then tied her hands behind her back. “No magick or I will be forced to knock you out.”

Gwaine pulled Paxson out of his seat and pulled his hands behind his back.

“What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? I haven’t done anything wrong.” Paxson struggled to get loose but Gwaine had tied him tight. “At least, tell me why we are getting arrested.”

“Your mother has an outstanding warrant.” Lancelot looked at Merrilea. “Didn’t you tell your son that you are wanted for crimes against the crown?”

“I did no crime. I have magick. That is all.” Merrilea walked out of the pub lead by Lancelot.  “Don’t fight them, Paxson. This will all be cleared up shortly.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Elyan said as he took Paxson’s other arm and walked him outside with Gwaine.          


End file.
